Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow
Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow is the Head Doctor of the Eastern Kingdoms division of the Hand of Vengeance, Ivan is in charge of the organization's medical department, including doctors, surgeons, and shadow-menders. He acts as a second to the Head Apothecary, and assists in political ascertain official procedures involved in the organization in the north. Alongside his sociopathic nature, he possesses both sadistic and masochistic tendencies, and gains selfish pleasure from both dealing and receiving most kinds of physical pain. His warped thought pattern and egotistical self-mindedness is usually more trouble than it is good, and while he will pretend to enjoy the company of some, his demeanor regularly amiable to most, he will usually care nothing for a person he considers an associate. He is incredibly prideful, and usually will only feign interest in any goals but his own. Appearance A rather slender figure, Ivan is noticeably an older Forsaken at first glance, having been reanimated through the original means of necromancy. He has attempted to preserve himself through the numerous years of undeath under his belt; alas, slow decomposition has seemingly caused the only amount of fat he had on his body in life to almost completely wither away. Aside from this, Ivan appears to be in nearly impeccable condition; other than the fact that he is almost inhumanely thin. No clear signs of bone or torn flesh appear on his nonliving structure. From his belt hangs a variety of scalpels, each of different shapes and sizes, alongside a pocket watch chain. Laced by the stem into one of the loops on the opposite side of his belt rests a rather vibrant purple lily, seemingly preserved by alchemical means. This lily seems to hold some importance to him, as he carries it where ever he treads. His robes never appear completely clean. Dark red and brown splotches seem to be erratically splattered onto the fabric, along with the iron-like scent of dried blood and occasionally the smell of sulfur that radiates from his person, a token demonic signature. If one were to catch a glimpse of his face beneath the masks he usually wore, Ivan appears to have once been a handsome man. Dark rings, a sign of exhaustion, cover the skin directly beneath his glowing, vermillion eyes. His ebon shaded hair is always neatly combed and parted to one side, contrasting vividly with his deathly pale visage. Slightly sunken cheeks are another result of his deathly famished look. His lips are pallid, black and blue, a clear sign of a lack of blood flow for quite some time. =History= Childhood Born Ivan Sibelius ''in a small home in Stratholme, Ivan had been an only-child his entire life. His father, Francis was exuberantly abusive to both Ivan and his mother, and as a result, the young boy became very distant from both of his parents. Francis, Ivan's father, to put it politely was a womanizing bastardizing ingrate, who was also a member of one of the secretive Shadow Council sub-cults, known as the Argus Wake, in the region of eastern Lordaeron now known as the Plaguelands. He had attempted to get rid of Ivan during his mother's pregnancy on more than one occasion - quoted, (and literally) ''"tried pushing his mother down the stairs." at one point. Needless to say, he became Ivan's personal hell for the boy's earliest years. Francis began to push Ivan at a very young age to begin practicing and utilizing the fel arts promised to him by rite of succession, and that steady, unyielding 'push' was what ultimately spelled out the father's downfall. During a particularly hateful training lesson at a ripe, young age, Ivan had finally managed to conjure a powerful fel flame potent enough to burn the soul of any person it came into contact with. With spite and anger poured into his incantation, he struck his father down when Francis least expected it. Adult Life For most of Ivan's teen years and adult life, he spent time taking care of his mother. Made a widow and single mother when Ivan was only a young boy, Irene Sibelius was conditioned ill as a result of her husband's death. Despite the fact that Francis was outwardly abusive, Irene was the complete opposite. A submissive being at heart, she was blind to the fact that her spouse would ever hurt her or Ivan, or commit adultery. Ivan however, knew better than this. Ivan grew to be a very reclusive man. Despite being fairly handsome, he was fairly slender, and he was always pale. (though a bit more earthly so than he is present-day.) Still yet, if there were any possible suitors for himself, he was completely oblivious to them. During most of Ivan's life, he was never very sure of himself, and was quite introverted about most things. He did not lose his temper easily, and was always very polite to everyone he met. However, this did not stop him from being drawn in by some of his father's cult associates after they learned of the demise of their "brother". Seeing potential in Ivan's untapped fel-based magical gift, the cult members drew him in mostly to bolster their numbers. During his lifetime, the shy, nervous man was quite out of place at most cult meetings, and it took him quite some years to climb through the ranks to fill his father's shoes as one of the organization's Arbitrators. Untimely Death Ivan's continued service to the Cult, aside from his mannerisms, eventually allowed him to take his father's place as one of the small cult's arbitrators. On the night he was to be officially appointed however, a panic had stricken the streets of Stratholme. Apparently a demon lord (unknown to the populace at that time as Mal'Ganis) had unleashed a plague upon the city. This disease infected any living being it came into contact with immediately, and seemingly took its toll quite quickly on the civilians, turning them into mindless shamblers. Escaping from the cult's basement complex in the chaos with a severe injury to his throat, Ivan did his best to keep from sight as the undead roamed the streets. Alas, he did not manage to get very far. He managed to run directly into an obscenely large flesh construct known as Ramstein, the Gorger and was swiftly killed amongst the thousands of others that perished at the hands of this abomination. Undeath and the Years After Ivan awoke once more to the call of the Scourge, being raised into undeath on the spot in Stratholme and never once personally experiencing the depths of a grave. His memory and the events that took place while he was under the Lich King's domain are a mystery to him. When the call of the Banshee Queen freed him from the Lich King's rule, Ivan immediately realized what had become of himself, and in shame and distaste, retreated to solitude to further himself down the path of the left hand. When the Dark Portal reopened and the Alliance-Horde invasion of Outland began, Ivan saw this as an opportunity to learn. He fled to Draenor to begin studying the demonic inhabitants, becoming grossly transgressed in the passion of Demonology. Three and a half whole years passed before Angrathar the Wrathgate in the North, and even later yet until Ivan discovered the organization behind the events that transpired there. Corruption of Personality After returning to the Undercity in the wake of the Great Cataclysm wrought by Deathwing the Destroyer, Ivan's reclusive personality continued. On one gloomy Tirisfal day, he met an undead Plague Doctor named Seleste Shatterheart, whom he later discovered had been recently appointed head of a new branch of the Northrend Forsaken Apothecary organization known as the Hand of Vengeance. For some odd reason, the woman seemed to enjoy the company of the sheepish, bashfully nervous and bumbling undead warlock, be it out of pity or feigned kindness, or possibly even genuine kinship on her part is unknown. Without warning, Ivan's entire world was quickly twisted around this woman. He became secretly deeply infatuated by Seleste, stumbling over words more often than not, and wheezing profusely when ever she would so much as talk to him. It took quite some time before he was able to even confess his new-found feelings for her. Sibelius did indeed know the definition of bravery though, as evidenced by his standing up for Seleste when she was hounded by members of the elven Hallowsun noble house. He even went so far as to exact personal revenge on one of the siblings, Ulthar Hallowsun, who had himself inflicted harm upon her. Ivan was never much the same after that. He would have mood swings, talk to himself, and curse others. It is assumed that when he learned Seleste had been harmed by the pair of Hallowsun brothers, Daelanor and Ulthar, Ivan somewhat mentally snapped. Indeed, Ivan himself felt guilty for what had happened to Seleste, and that he could not save her from the torture inflicted upon her. In short, he blamed himself more than he lets on, today. He no longer trusted people, and started to view the world differently. (After his personality had completely changed, he would much later go on to have the Hallowsun noble house eradicated completely, murdering each surviving member of the family that was known to him. Or so he thought.) Seleste saw opportunity in Ivan after this, and without letting him go to waste, she began to personally train him in surgical and alchemical arts, believing that one day he would make an excellent Plague Doctor. Her goal was initially to have him eventually rival Grand Apothecary Putress' greatness and put him through some of the same trials that the late Putress himself had to go through. With the surgical training of a doctor came the sociopathic outlook on life that eventually took over Ivan's personality. Eventually, the man had changed completely, from the selfless, shy person he once was, to a conceited, egoistic man who believes that the living are nothing but an evil blight upon the world, much as he himself had become upon opening his eyes to the fact. The Hand of Vengeance A short while after recieving his doctorate certificate and declaring a new surname for himself, Plague Doctor Ivan Felsorrow was offered a position in the Eastern Kingdoms division of the Hand of Vengeance. Taking up the offer, he served the organization as a doctor and surgeon for quite a long time, his personality and attitude becoming more self-centered, prideful and egotistical with each passing day. He and Seleste were wed shortly after he joined the Hand. Soon after, he was appointed Head Doctor of the Vengeance medical department, his work now often taking him to Northrend in order to sort documentation and account to Grand Apothecary Malefious on the registry for each of the eastern kingdom division's doctors and surgeons. =Miscellaneous= Marriage If one shred of humanity clings to his person, one care, one sole possession that Ivan concerns more than anything in the world, it would be Seleste. She appears to be his achilles heel, his absolute weakness. There is nothing he fears more than losing or having harm come to her. Demonology Ivan was pressured into making numerous pacts with members of the Burning Legion during the years he was a member of the Shadow Council by his peers in the dark cult. He now studies and regularly practices demonology in the Undercity, where it is currently legal to do so. dance.png|Ivan and Seleste Felsorrow dancing. Seleste and Ivan Felsorrow.jpg|Seleste and Ivan Felsorrow The Felsorrows.png|Sibelius & Seleste Moon guard commissions sweet love dark by jamilsc11-d7980mc.jpg|Ivan and Seleste Felsorrow WoWScrnShot_090213_010059.jpg|Seleste and Ivan tumblr_inline_nv5xz42UjN1rdlv0r_540.jpg|Beautiful portrait by Sap Tumblr n1gt3wxTAo1sfznyeo1 1280.jpg Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow (1).jpg|Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow Ivan from Valinette.png|An up-to-date version of the Ivan portrait by Valinette. ivan portrait.png|Ivan portrait. (First version of the left. - 8 mo difference) By Valinette avatar.png|Ivan in Corruptor Regalia Felsorrow1.jpg|More Felsorrow in Corruptor Regalia! tumblr_msfmk4Dzly1sa9tloo1_1280.jpg|Sketches of Ivan tumblr_msfxjthJyS1sa9tloo1_1280.jpg|More Ivan sketches! Category:Characters Category:Hand of Vengeance Category:Undead Category:Forsaken Category:Doctors Category:Order of the Veiled Eye Category:Warlocks Category:Lordaeronian